


Expensive Tastes

by egirldallon



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dom Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Fluff, Husbands, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Lawyer Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., M/M, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20821442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egirldallon/pseuds/egirldallon
Summary: Rafael tends to go above and beyond. Sonny tends to get frustrated.





	Expensive Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on mobile right now, so the tagging sucks but I thought of this and it seemed really cute. Also LAWYER HUSBANDS!!!

Sonny, with his hand placed on his husband's ass, opens the door to their house, kissing Rafael on the head. 

"Welcome home counselor." Rafael smiles, chuckling and nuzzling into Sonny's side while walking in. 

Sonny smiles, squeezing Rafael closer to him. 

"Did you like the party cariño?" Rafael asks as Sonny kicks the door closed. 

"Of course I did. You helped plan it, so obviously it was amazing." Sonny takes Rafael's face in his hands and he kisses him deeply. 

Sonny makes his way to Rafael's neck, kissing it and leaving marks. 

"Stop for two seconds mi amor." Rafael gasps out. 

Sonny immediately removes his lips from the lawyers neck. "What's wrong baby?" 

"I have a surprise for my favorite assistant district attorney." he smiles, stroking his hand through Sonny's loosely gelled hair. 

"Not your favorite husband?" Sonny pouts and caresses his cheek. 

Rafael shakes his head and leads Sonny into the bedroom.

"I didn't think it was this kinda surprise Rafael." Sonny grabs the shorter mans' ass and slipping a hand down to his crotch. 

"Oh shut up Dominick. It's not." Rafael twats Sonny's hand away. 

"How disappointing." He sighs jokingly. 

"Just wait, I need to get it out of the closet." Rafael shoos him away to the bed. 

Sonny flops onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. 

"Okay Dominick, now that you're working in the DA's office, I took it upon myself to buy you a first day of work outfit." 

"You what?" Sonny sits up, unbelievably, "Rafi, you know I hate when you spend money on me." 

"Dominick, you are my husband and I will spend all the money I please on making sure you wear absolutely delectable suits. Don't fight me on this mi sol." 

Sonny rolls his eyes and draws his eyes back to the closest as Rafael brings a suit out. 

"Rafael no." 

Rafael smiles as he hands Sonny the, black, Windsor base, sharkskin suit. 

"Rafi, this is the Tom Ford suit I've been savin' up for. It's 4,000 dollars, Rafael, please no." 

"It's bold of you to assume that I stopped there." He pays no mind to Sonny's frustration. 

Rafael sits next to Sonny on the bed, and fishes a velvet box out of the bedside dresser. "I know you hate it when I spend money on you but every lawyer needs an expensive pair of," He pauses to open the box. "cufflinks." 

"Love, these are 1,000 dollar Bulgari onyx diamond cufflinks." 

"Yes I know. Before you argue, I've been waiting for this day for a very long time. The day where I can spoil you, a new ADA with expensive suits to look the job and a lot of my love."

"Rafael, I love you, so much, but this is a lot." 

Rafael strokes Sonny's cheek and kisses him gently. "You cook for me, nearly every day, you love me unconditionally, when I got tried for Drew's murder years ago, you still wanted to marry me. This," he motions to all the stuff. "this is just me thanking you for everything that you do for me." 

"Thank you baby." Sonny sighs out in defeat. 

"I love you mi sol." 

Sonny smiles, "I love you too." 

"Now, let's see you, and that perfect, thick ass, in that Tom Ford suit." 

Sonny chuckles and kisses Rafael's cheek. "As you please sir."

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi  
Wattpad: peach_tracie


End file.
